Car Accident
by svulover96
Summary: What happens if kathy died i know its years old but i only read saw it last night and rote this today terrible summary but please and sorry if the stories take too long and if you want me to put a idea in then please tell me don't forget to R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**What if kathy died in the car accident and Elliot blamed Olivia sorry this story is like a few years after the car accident but I only just saw it x **

As Elliot rushed through the door Olivia stood up and grabbed his arm "Elliot I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't you dare tell me you wish you could've done more because we both know for a fact you could've!"

"What else could I have done? I'm sorry I didn't see the guy coming towards us"

"What else could you have done maybe look god I've had enough of you ,you never seem to get hurt much its only everyone else god why her and not -"

Before Elliot could finish the little baby began to cry with that Elliot ran into the nursery to see his son.

After he went into the nursery Olivia left she went back to the precinct and put her papers on the desk and a note on each table she told Don the reason she was leaving and what happned at the hospital before giving him a hug she changed everything about her she changed her mobile number but she gave her number to the Captain , Fin and Munch because they didn't deserve to be kept in the dark she arranged a night with Casey and Alex and told them why she was leaving .

"I can't stay here anymore guys I'm so sorry but I just can't Elliot hates me and I can't stay here knowing that"

"Liv please don't go you're like our sister. Stabler is an ass and we all know it" Casey begged

"Guys please don't beg because it's hard for me to go as it is"

"Well don't go just quit the job and stay here we can see you then" Alex trying to reason

"I just can't we'll stay in contact and we will meet up I promise you I won't forget you, Don, Munch or Fin"

With that she gave Casey and Alex her new number and said she'd ring when she got to her new house she got into her car and waved good bye to her "sisters" and then drove away as Casey and Alex waved back.


	2. The next day

**The next day at the precinct **

After the Fin and Munch read they're letters from Olivia

"I can't belive she left I'm going to kill Stabler" Fin said trying to keep his anger under control

"I know Stabler must have said some pretty bad thing to make her go like that"

Just as Elliot walked in to get some files Fin was up and had punched him before anyone could stop him

"How could you man you blame her for the death of your wife then you say you wish it was her god if you wasn't knee deep in grief I would kill you no wonder everyone's had enough of you!"

"What the hell are you on about I only came in here to get some files because I have 5 children at home who just lost their mother!"

"That's no excuse to blame Olivia!"

Don came out to see what was going on he had tear stains running down his face that's when Elliot noticed something was up and that's when Fin showed him the letter Olivia had left him.

Dear Elliot,

I know I can't describe what you are going through and your wright it's my fault Kathy is dead and I do wish it was me because I have nothing to live for she has 5 adorable kids a husband and a family I never had any of that you were my only family and I know you hate me that's why I've handed in my papers it's better for all of us if I just left have a nice life Elliot I hope the baby is okay and all the others.

All my love

Olivia Benson

With that Elliot looked up to see all three men staring at him

"What? It's not my fault she's over reacting"

"Elliot I can't believe you would say that you told her you wish it was here instead of Kathy!" Don yelled

As Casey and Alex entered they heard the last part Casey couldn't hold her anger in anymore she went up to Elliot and slapped him one right round the face.

Elliot left as Casey's phone went of

"Hello?"

"Hey case I just wanted to let you know I've arrived at my house I will send you my address"

"Oh my god Livia" at the mention of her name everyone looked at Casey

"Liv I' m going to put you on speaker were here at the precinct don't worry Elliot has gone"

"Okay"

"Hey liv" they all said

"Hey guys I'm so sorry I left I couldn't stay anymore"

"Don't worry baby girl we understand but we all want to see you and don't worry I've punched Elliot at Case bitch slapped him I think he's going to have a nice handprint across his face tomorrow"

"GUYS! I know he hurt me but is there really any reason to go and slap him one"

Casey and Fin looked at each other at the same time and replied "Yeah"

"Well guys since it's only u lot there my address is 147 Lizzie street it's on the opposite side of the city and as far away from queens as possible listen why don't all of you come see me on Saturday"

They all agreed as Stabler came in Casey took Olivia of speaker quickly and began talking like she was talking to a judge as soon as Elliot left she put Olivia back on speaker told her what happened

"Okay thanks guys I'll see you all on Saturday" with that she hung up

**Couldn't have it without a good slap xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday**

Elliot was back at work and he didn't speak much all he did was glance at Olivia's desk ever now and then when he got a case he would go and then come back.

"I miss Liv, Fin but I don't know what to do I shouldn't have blamed her for Kathy's death it was the other drivers fault I've tried calling her mobile but it's been disconnected do you know anyone who has her number please"

"Well Stabler I know who has her number but I wont tell you who because I know what will happen she will forgive you then you will be all nicey nice for a few weeks but then you'll be the son of a bitch you normally are and I won't leave that happen you already broke her once and now she's getting her life back together and I won't leave you try and stop her"

**Throughout the whole week everything was quiet they opened and closed a case within 2 days and the rest of the week was files and doing DD5's**

**Saturday**

**Everyone was outside Olivia's house they couldn't belive the place it was only half hour away from the precinct she didn't want to go far from home.**

"Hey guys how are you all"

"Were fine Liv How are you" Don asked a little worried

"Don't worry dad I'm fine just needed a change of scene for a while" she answered

"Did you just call me dad" Cragen asked proudly

"Yes I did because you're like my dad"

"Thanks Liv"

"No need to thank me ever since I came to the precinct you treated me like a daughter and now that I don't work at the precinct anymore I can call you dad"

"I love you liv"

"I love you to dad"

"AWW!" interrupted Casey

"Well who wants food?" Olivia asked

"Me" answered Munch and Fin at the same time.

After food they all went out to the garden they were all shocked to see a very large garden with lovely flowers and a beautiful bird bath with a pond.

"When did you get this place and how is it so beautiful?" Asked Casey shocked

"It belonged to my mother she left this place to me in her will I've come every so often to make sure this place was okay and I always thought of moving here but I loved my apartment I don't mind I wish I would've moved her ages ago but I'm glad I didn't because Elliot would know where I was I never told him about this and now I'm glad" Replied Olivia

"Don't think about him Liv he doesn't deserve the tears or the thought" Casey stated

"Did the baby live is he okay?" Olivia asked a little bit worried

"Yes Eli is fine" Casey replied

"Captain I know I've only just left but maybe in a few weeks can I come back I can't stay away it's in my blood and I miss everyone?"

"If that's what you want liv I wouldn't mind we'll get you put with Fin and Elliot can have a temporary partner until you come back then he can have munch"

"Thank you dad and even though I'm working I'll still call you dad I don't care if it's unprofessional"

"Okay and just to let you know I knew you couldn't leave so I've put you on paid leave"

"You knew I'd come back didn't you?"

"You couldn't stay away I knew you'd come back didn't think it would be this soon but I'm glad"

"Me too who am I, I used to be bad ass Benson damn I'm going soft Stabler is so screwed when I come back"

"Theres the Liv we all know and love" Casey said laughing

"Ive been gone to long is it okay if I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course Olivia"

"Proves one thing cant satay away from you lot for a week god" Olivia said laughing


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday (At work) **

"Morning Olivia" Elliot said as he saw her sitting across from Fin

"Morning Detective Stabler" Olivia answered coldly

"Morning Liv" answered Munch as he came through the doors

"Morning Munch how are you?" she answered nicely

"Fine thanks and yourself?" he asked

"I'm good just waiting for our first case bored of paper work but who isn't?"

"So true"

Cragen had been watching the scene unfold and was shocked how Olivia could go from cold too nice in a split second

"Liv can we go talk in private please?" Elliot asked

"Hell NO I'm only here because I'm not quiting because some son of a bitch" Olivia replied coldly

"What happened between us Liv I know it was wrong of me to blame you for Kathy's death but I had no one else to blame?"

"Yes you did Elliot you could have blamed the other drivers fault because that exactly whose fault it was he was drunk not me he drove through a red light not me"

"I know I know I'm sorry"

"It's too late to say sorry I nearly quit because of you I nearly left New York because of you I never normally blame people so does that prove how angry I am?"

"Do you think you will ever forgive me?"

"Who knows you're a son of a bitch and everyone knows it"

"Alright that's enough guys Olivia Fin you have a case 9 year old at Mercy hospital suspected sexual assault" Don said

"On it cap"

After that case was closed they went back to the precinct after taking the father to Rikers as Fin and Olivia opened the door Kathleen was yelling at Elliot because he wasn't home and he was working even though their mother died a week ago that's when Kathleen saw Olivia

"I thought you said she quit why is she still here or has she just come back to annoy you!?"

"What's going on?" Olivia asked confused

"You killed our mom and you almost killed Eli" Kathleen yelled

"I didn't kill your mom a drunk driver drove into the side of us he ran a red light it was too much force" Olivia replied

"Dad is that true you never mentioned the driver was drunk and he ran a red light, Sorry Olivia"

"I knew you would leave everyone think I killed Kathy see Fin I told you he wouldn't mention those facts" Olivia said in a hurt but strong voice.

"I was to upset I forgot sorry" Elliot answered.

"Yeah dad but now Maureen Lizzie Dickie and grandma and grandpa think it was Olivia's fault" Kathleen yelled as she walked out of the precinct.

Everyone turned their attention to Elliot and Olivia.

As Elliot was about to speak Olivia spoke.

"Ive had enough of your shit Elliot you think you can go round blaming me for Kathy's death I can't believe you let your kids think I killed their mom I loved them as my own I helped you out with Dickie and Kathleen and look what happens!"

"I'm sorry Liv it just never came up and all I said was you crashed the car and Kathy died in it."

"You know what Elliot screw you I'm going home I'll be back tomorrow and my name is Olivia" with that she looked over her shoulder to the captain who gave a curt nod to say it was okay and with that she walked to get her stuff out of her locker then she punched Elliot's locker and walked out swaying her hips.

"That was low man" Fin said.

Elliot ran out if the precinct after Olivia.

"She's gonna kill him" Fin said.

"Maybe but can you blame her" The captain said before walking back into his office.

"Hey liv wait up"

"No Elliot, I've had enough of you we've been partners for 9 years and you've never respected me once how do you think I feel after this its not the only time you've drove me away but I came back to be your partner thinking we could work this out not anymore I came back this time because I can't leave SVU it's in my blood"

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know what to say I didn't mean to drive you away I just. I don't know"

"You don't know well then that answers my question just leave me alone Elliot I've had enough of you" With that she walked away.

**Back up stairs in the preceint**

"Hey guys were'd Liv go? we were going to go over the last case together" Casey asked

"Elliot didn't tell the kids that a drunk driver hit Livs car all the kids thought it was her fault they'r mother died and she came in and Kathleen told Elliot of for not saying it was a drunk driver then Kathleen left to tell the others that it was a drunk driver Liv got pissed and walked away but not before punching Elliots locker and then he ran out after her and that's the last we saw" Fin explained just as Elliot walked in

"Oh my god are you serious you blamed her without telling your kids a drunk driver did it?" Casey asked Elliot

"I forgot okay i didn't mean to do it you really think I'd do that to her and the kids?" Elliot said

"I don't know what to think anymore all of here Livs going to kill me for telling you this and so will everyone else but I don't care we all know you love Liv and we all know she loves you but the thing is is your both to afraid to admit it you need to learn she would never purposely hurt you wife do you know what she told me the day after she left I didn't tell anyone this she wishes it was her that died not Kathy because Kathy had everything a loving husband and 5 beautiful kids she said if she could turn back the clock she would die for your wife because she thinks she has nothing to lose and that Kathy has so much what Liv doesn't know is shes lose a uncle (Munch) brother (Fin) two sister (Alex and Casey) and a father (Don) she doesn't realise that she has four people who love and care for her!" Casey yelled

"She really said she's give her life up for Kathy? and how do you know I love Liv?"

"If you can't see it I'm not going to bother explaining it to you, you should know when she comes back to work tomorrow I'm asking Cragen to keep an eye on you because we don't want her running away because you're being a bastard to her and leaving her think she has no one in her mind you were her only family but you go screw that up like you screwed everything else in her life up!" Casey yelled

"Alright Casey! that's enough the pair of you, Casey don't worry I promise I won't leave her run away okay?" Cargen said

"Alright cap'n thanks I'll go see how Liv is I'll let you three know when I'm finished talking to her"

"Thanks Case" they three said at the same time

**Sorry guys I'm in a internet cafe still on my holiday im going to be gone for another week and a half so if I dont update I'm soo sorry but cant help were I go and thank you for R&R'ing means alot to me xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soo sorry guys I wasn't sure whether to keep writing this because of some comments but thank you all for the positive ones they inspired me to keep writing and I had a case of writers block xx**

**At Olivia's,**

"Liv leave me in please!" Casey had been knocking her door for the past five minutes.

"Fine but don't tell me everything is going to work out or any bull like that because you saw the way he was I know he lost his wife a week and a half ago and I know he's lost but he didn't tell his kids or even Kathy's parents that it was a drunk driver, I felt hurt I think it was a mistake coming back I should've stayed away."

"Liv! Listen to me you shouldn't leave you've got your family here you have Don, me, Munch, Fin and Alex you shouldn't leave Elliot run you off you're not to blame for this Liv the driver was drunk he had no licence. Come back for a month see how you feel you're being partnered with Fin and if at the end of the month you still want to leave I won't stop you okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay a month that's all but you know I won't leave I'll miss you all too much I missed you and I was only gone a week imagine me gone forever and only seeing you lot once a month depending on my new work schedule and depending what shifts you lot are working it would kill me".

"Liv will you make a promise then?"

"What?"

"Will you only leave when it's too unbearable? Because it's true you can't leave us"

"I promise"

**Next day at work**

**Casey had told the other's about what happened in Olivia's and the promise they made they were happy that she made her promise because they didn't want to lose Olivia.**

"Hey Liv!" Fin shouted across the room.

"Hey Fin!" Olivia shouted back.

"I got you your favourite coffee" He said with a wide smile on his face

"Thanks Fin, Is Cragen in his office?" she asked

"Yep he's in there I think he fell asleep on his desk though" He replied

As she walked in Fin was right he'd fallen asleep but not on his desk on the couch she felt sorry for him because she knew he stayed up all night worried about her so instead of waking him up she pulled the blanket that was in the cupboard and put it on top of him then walked out and closed the door after her as she waited for the others to arrive.

As Elliot came in he looked over and saw Olivia in her chair and went over to her

"Hey Liv listen I know you're not going to talk to me but hear me out. I'm sorry okay I really, really am I hate the fact that were not talking and I know it will take a long time to forgive me but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."

"It's not that I hate you because I don't at all I'm mad as hell at you for blaming me for Kathy's death and not telling the children that it was a drunk driver and you said you wish it was me that died and your right I wish it was me trust me if I could change the past I would in a second I left because I thought it was better but then I realised that the squad is my only family I have my brother Fin my Uncle Munch my sisters Alex and Casey and my daddy Don You used to fit in that somewhere don't ask me were because I have no clue but you did."

That's when Olivia walked off with tears in her eyes

That's when Casey came in and Cragen walked out of his office as they looked at Elliot and Olivia they both hurried towards them to make sure everything was okay but that's when they saw Olivia walk towards the roof they both thought the worse and rushed after her and that's when Fin and Munch realised what she might do and they rushed after the other two.

On the roof

"Hey Liv" Casey said

"Hey Case you alright?"

"Yeah fine you?"

"Ye I'm just looking over the city."

"Why?"

"I don't know it just calms me down it makes me happy."

Casey looked over to the other to let them know she was alright they walked off to give them some time alone.

"Liv what is up what happened?"

"He apologized he thought I hated him I don't Casey I really really don't I love him no matter what happens I will always love him I don't know why so please don't ask but I love him and after he blamed me for Kathy's death I still love him I was really mad at him but I didn't stop loving him please help me Casey? I don't want to feel this way about him".

"Aww honey, you can't stop those feelings they will always be there"

"Really?" she sighed

"Really you will always have those feelings they will never go away because you've loved him for so long"

"The time I was away I felt so lonely I missed you guys but I always ended up thinking 'bout Elliot"

"Liv you're like a love sick puppy I know what he did hurt you but what are you going to do every time you have to work with him or be his partner remember what Cragen said even if you get partnered with Fin you will still have to work with Elliot"

"Yeah Case I know thank you for the help and I will think about telling Elliot how I feel but I will give it a few months he still as to get over losing his wife"

They hug and go back down stairs

**In the squad room while Olivia and Casey were on the roof **

"I thought Liv was going to…you know I can't even say it" Munch said

"Yeah I know what you mean man, I hope you get your shit together because it's not fair on Baby-girl to have to put up with you" Fin said glaring at Elliot

"Guys I don't want to hurt Liv I swear me and Kathy were in the middle of getting a divorce when she died, I divorced Kathy because I was falling in love with Liv I left the papers with Kathy to sign I'd already signed it"

"Well if you two were getting a divorce then why when Kathy died did you wish it was Liv?" Fin asked

"Because I wanted Eli to grow up with his mom and dad at least talking I wanted him to grow up with his mother because one she said I could see him if he lived with her parents then they wouldn't leave me because my job would cause problems and I wouldn't see him when he needed me or I would get called out on a case when he came to see me and two Kathy was better at raising the kids I'd always be in work every day working long shifts it wouldn't have been fair on Eli so I knew that when Kathy died all the kids would go to Kathys parents I didn't know a week before her death she gave all the kids to me in her will she didn't think her parents would raise the kids right so when I found this out I knew I wouldn't have to go to court and wouldn't have to worry about not seeing them each day and then I realised that I could be with Olivia I love her I really do you have to believe me" Elliot pleaded

"It's hard to say before Kathy's death we all knew you loved Liv but when you said you wished it was her who died no one knew what you were feeling" Fin said trying to reason with Elliot

"What should I do guys? I mean I love Olivia I really do but she will never believe me"

"Well man you have to rebuild your partnership then you friendship then your relationship it's going to be hard but if you are willing to try maybe you can get her back by the end of this year"

"Do you really think so? The end of this year is in 9 months yor really think it will only take that long don't get me wrong it's long but we have been friends for over 7 years and It never moved from there because I was married you really think she will give me a chance?" Elliot asked sceptically

"Yes we do" Fin answered

The room was filled with laughter as the four girls walked in

(On the back to the squad room Casey and Olivia meet up with Alex and Melinda)

"I couldn't believe you actually did it I didn't think she'd take me seriously" Casey said bursting out laughing

"Did you really do that Liv?" Alex asked not believing her friend

"Yes she did I have the pictures if you want proof?" Casey mumbled said

"YES!" the other two squealed and Liv replied "No!" at the same time

"What did you do Liv?" Fin asked

"Nothing you need to worry about"

"We dared her last Halloween to dress up like a cop if you get what I mean and she said no but we got drunk at mine and in the end we ended up going out me like a bunny and her like a cop" Casey said bursting out laughing as Olivia shook her head laughing

"Can we see the pictures?" Fin asked

"No!" Casey replied looking at the boys

Olivia went over to Cragen's office she knocked the door and went in

"Hey dad can I go out with the girls? I'll be gone an hour" she asked in a sing song voice

"It'll take some time getting used to you calling me dad and yes you can but you must be back in exactly one hour" he said in a joking stern voice

"Come on girl's dad says I only have an hour before I got to be back" Liv said

"Okay bye guys" Casey

"Bye boys, Bye dad" Olivia said winking towards Elliot, Fin and Munch and waving to Cragen

"That girl is really something" Fin said towards Elliot and Munch

"Yeah she is" Elliot said staring at the door

"Stabler eyes back in your head man" Fin said laughing

**Next update will be soon guys I promise and I will say it again im sorry about not updating sooner but I was debating it again and then I had writers block xxx **


End file.
